


Nervous

by chuwaeyo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Confessions, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Alex Danvers x Fem!readerPrompt: You… you asked my [] if you could ask me out?





	Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> catching up on posting my last few fics on here before I go back to doing work and stressing lmao  
> as always, @chuwaeyo on tumblr for anything  
> cheers!

You paced around the med bay after doing an inventory of all of the supplies to keep your mind off of your fellow DEO Agent, it's been filled with lately and shot up when you heard someone walk in, surprised to see the said agent, "oh, hey Alex what's up? Everything alright?"

Your usually cool and confident friend looked as nervous as you were feeling and was fidgeting with her hands as she avoided looking at you, "so uh, (Y/N), this might not be the best time, but I really like you, no, love you, and would you maybe want to go on a date with me? I asked Lena and she said it would be fine, but I'm still really nervous."

Alex finally looked up at you and you were shocked at how cute she was blushing and nervous, a grin creeping up on your face, "Alex I'm - wait, did you just say you asked Lena if you could take me on a date?"

The image of this nervous and shy Alex going up to your best friend to ask you on a date made your smile grow, she really couldn't get any cuter or perfect.

"Okay, yes I did. I was nervous and I kinda blurted it out when I was hanging out with her and Kara." Alex pouted and leaned against the bed so she could be directly across from where you were standing. 

Unsure if you should keep smiling at the sweet gesture, or laugh at how ridiculous Alex is when she's nervous, you stared at her quietly. You were ecstatic that she was the one that asked you out, but the image of her accidentally asking Lena was just, too cute.

"So Kara knows too huh?"

"That's different she's my sister, she was the first one to know." Alex continued to hold eye contact with you as she chewed on the inside of her cheek out of nervousness.

As much as you wanted to keep questioning her and get the most out of the cute sight in front of you, you also really wanted to kiss her and hold her in your arms, so you pushed yourself off of the counter you were leaning against to walk up to Alex and cupped her face in both your hands, "as sad as I am to know I wasn't the first person to know, I'll forgive you since I love you too."

The moment you cupped her face, Alex wrapped her arms around your waist and finally smiled when she heard your reply after letting out the breath she was holding in, "oh thank god, I was really nervous there for a second."

"You were nervous?" You moved your hands and wrapped your arms around her shoulders, "the great and intimidating Alex Danvers, nervous? Over me?"

"Would you not be nervous asking one of your best friends out?" 

You gave her a quick kiss and grinned, "well I was, but then you came in and dealt with that problem for me."


End file.
